


Phone number

by Merupon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk, ymir/christa - Freeform, ymirchrista, ymirxchrista, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merupon/pseuds/Merupon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Christa bump into each other and Ymir discovers the beauty that Christa is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was practicing my writing in english, and this came out somehow. It’s really really short, but I hope you’ll enjoy it.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" a really concerned, high-pitched voice asked.  "Yeah, yeah, don't you worry. I'm fine" Ymir answered, shaking her head. She was the one that had almost crushed the other girl under her weight when they collided, but she seemed like the kind of person that would apologize even if she bumped into an empty chair. She accepted the hand the other girl had stretched to help her stand, and looked up.

_Oh no, she's hot_ , was the only thing she could muster in her mind. The too-kind-for-her-own-good girl was really petit and slim, and had big, beautiful blue eyes. Her blonde, thin hair was arranged in a messy updo, which Ymir couldn't find more attractive. She was really pretty.

"You sure you're ok?" The girl asked, her pefect brows lifting in perfect worry.  "Sure, really sure". Ymir coughed and quickly stood up. she shoved her clothes to have an excuse to break eye contact before she did anything stupid. The girl was so beautiful that dangerous thoughts had crossed her mind.

She glanced away, her eyes wandering the street, looking for an excuse to keep the conversation moving. To keep her talking. She then noticed the bag the girl had been carrying had been tossed to the side of the street. She collected it and handed it to the girl. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to almost kill you". She chuckled, in what she hoped was a careless way. _Stop freaking out, you idiot._  

"It's fine" The girl chuckled "I was the one who wasn't paying attention".  God, she had a perfect laugh too. She was wearing a school uniform, probably from some pretty rich high school, judging by the looks of it. In the other hand, Ymir was wearing rather comfy, but ugly, hoodie, because she couldn't have been bothered to look better to go out to buy some milk. Now she was really regretting her choice.

Ymir noticed the girl was looking away, but she didn't see anything. She then looked back at Ymir and she said, with and almost apologetical smile, that she should really be going. Ymir nodded and didn't say anything, but, when the girl was about to go, she grabbed her by her arm without thinking what she was doing. The girl looked at her with a questioning, innocent look. _God, she's so pretty_. She came up with an excuse in miliseconds.

"I... I'm sorry. I was thinking that maybe I should... Um... Make it up to you for almost killing you back then. Do you want to... sort of ... hang out some time?" God, shut up this very instant, Ymir thought with every word that was coming out of her mouth. The other girl blushed slightly, but smiled. "Yeah, sure. Let me give you my number". She looked a few times around, although Ymir didn't understand what she was doing, and then grabbed out a pen and scribbled a few digits on her forearm. She tried not to freak out over the contact of the girl. She discovered with dismay that she also smelled very good.  

She didn't look at the number until the girl was already gone. She noticed that, above her number, she had written, with beautiful hand writing, two words. "Christa Lenz".

"Christa", Ymir read out loud, and laughed, really embarrased at what she had just done. 


	2. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christa awaits for Ymir's call, but when she finally recieves it, she can't help but feeling strangely nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to, but somehow ended up writing a second part. Enjoy!

Christa checked the phone for the tenth time that morning. "No incoming calls", the screen said, as if mocking her. She threw it to the other side of the room, where it resonated with a loud "clang", but fortunately didn't break.

The waiting was driving her nuts. She didn't need to be driven nuts by a single phone call. She should have asked for her phone number too, just in case something like this happened. And look now. Waiting for the phone call of a total stranger. A total stranger whose name she didn't even know.

She was going to pick up her phone, when it suddenly started ringing like crazy. She froze for a couple of seconds before realizing it was happening for real, it wasn't just her imagination. She hurried to pick it up.

 _Relax, it's probably just your uncle or something_ , she said to herself. Anyway, she couldn't help but feeling nervous when she answered it. "Y-yes? This is Christa".

"U-uhm... He, hello? This is Ymir" a somewhat familiar voice answered on the other side. Christa's heart started beating like crazy. "Do you remember me? I'm the girl that almost crushed you to death the other day".

God, did she remember her. She hadn't stopped thinking about that meeting. About that girl that looked like a boy and talked like one, but was most definitely a woman. And a very attractive one. Wait, what was she thinking about? Girls weren't attractive to other girls. _Boys_ were.

So why was her heart beating like crazy? This was just because the call had been so sudden, she said to herself, trying to calm down. She realized then she had been quiet for too long. She cleared her throat, trying to play it cool. "Yeah, I remember you. One doesn't forget so easily about a near to death experience, now do they?". She forced a chuckle. Oh my god, that wasn't anything like smooth. Stupid, stupid Christa. She bit her lip, waiting for the other girl to point out her weirdness.

Instead, what she received from the other side of the phone was a cackling laugh. She was laughing quite loudly. Quite _boyishly_. "Wow, you have a weird sense of humor, huh? Haha, I like you...". "What!?" Christa cried out, immediately blushing. But why was she blushing, in the name of god!?

"Hey, that was a joke, relax..." Christa held her phone tighter, her heart still beating like crazy. "Anyway, I called because I just got paid at my job, and I was thinking that maybe you would like a treat as a compensation gift. What do you say? Do you have any place in mind? But keep in mind I'm not rich, so you know... ". She laughed again. "What do you say?"

Christa tried to calm herself down. She was just a nice girl that was trying to compensate what she had done. She had no other intention, there was no other meaning after those words, so why was she so nervous and excited? Play it cool, you stupid, stupid, stupid Christa.  "Yeah, sure, why not? I'm free today, so..."

"Really!? Then it's settled! Tell me where we can meet, and I'll see you there in an hour. Don't be late!"

Christa hung up after arranging the meeting place. She just stayed there for a minute, just holding the phone and catching her breath. She finally accepted that she was, maybe, just a little bit excited to meet that girl.  

"Ymir", she reminded herself. It was nice to finally know her name. 


End file.
